


Le Lien Entre Les Deux

by deploy_c, orphan_account



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, German! Alfred, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Language Barrier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred was born in Germany and has been living there for as long as he could remember. He was set to find a job in France, which was a bit tough as Alfred had a difficult time speaking and understanding French. A few weeks after he has arrived, he has successfully claimed a job, which is serving the king. During work hours, Alfred faced a troublesome matter but ended up being saved by a mysterious man. Who could he be?ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - GERMAN! ALFRED
Relationships: Alfred/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A Fateful Encounter

Alfred didn't know what was happening. A noblewoman was speaking in French and he didn't understand her, it ended up with him getting surrounded by terrifying men. He wasn't sure what to do next and he was scared. One of the men punched him on the stomach and another man punched him on the face. He was pleading with them to stop in German but they continued. He wasn't sure if they didn't understand him or if they were merciless. The noblewoman was speaking in French again with venom in her words and he was sure she was scolding him. What did he do to anger her? 

A man came running between them and shouted at them. He still didn't understand what they were saying but it looked like they were fighting. The man turned around and gave him his hand, he wasn't sure what he was doing but the man helped him up. "Are you alright?" The man said. Alfred could understand a bit of what the man told him and nodded. The noblewoman and the terrifying men finally went away which gave him some time alone with this mysterious man. "Can you understand French?" The man asked Alfred but Alfred could only give him a look of confusion. The man was deep in thought and slowly said, "My name is Marquis de Lafayette". Alfred understood him and let the words flow in his mouth, "My name is Alfred". Lafayette held Alfred's chin and slightly tilted Alfred's head. Alfred flinches from the pain on his face and Lafayette took his hand to lead him to a nearby bench. Lafayette instructed him to stay there and he waited.

Lafayette came back with a pot of ointment and then carefully applied ointment on Alfred's face, causing Alfred to hiss from the pain. "Don't move" Lafayette gently moved his head to the right. Alfred could only look at him because he doesn't know how to start a conversation in French. Lafayette finally finished with applying ointment and closed the pot, then they made eye contact. Lafayette broke the silence and asked, "What language do you speak in?". Alfred didn't know how to tell him so he used the pen and paper in the pocket of his breeches. There he wrote 'German' and showed it to Lafayette. "Do you know some words in French?" Lafayette asked again. Alfred nodded and Lafayette was thinking.

"Want me to teach you?" Lafayette earned a smile from Alfred and Alfred hugged him. Lafayette was surprised but eventually gave in. Alfred let go and pointed at him, "You", he stopped and pointed at himself, "me", then he held Lafayette's hand, "friends". Lafayette had a small smile on Alfred's attempt on French. "Alright, but if I teach you, French, will you teach me German?" Lafayette got a gleeful nod from Alfred. Lafayette was true to his words and continued the day with him teaching Alfred French. 


	2. Thoughts at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ami de loin, un ami que je ne connais pas mais la nuit, je pense à toi

They were both enjoying each other's company to the point they didn't realize it was already late. Lafayette was the first one to notice that it was already evening and got up. "It's late, you should go home", Lafayette said, and it made Alfred a bit disheartened. Before Lafayette walked away, Alfred reached out his hand to Lafayette, as if telling him to stop, and said, "We..we should hang out again sometime". Lafayette noticed Alfred struggling with his words and smiled when he was able to complete a French sentence. He nodded and said "Sure, the same place", and Alfred beamed. He waved at Lafayette, and stood up then walked way. Lafayette saw his figure disappear in the distance and started walking to his own home.

Alfred's house was affordable and small, which was perfect due to his income. He opened the door and every step he takes on the wooden floor creates a creak. He reached his bedroom, which was cramped because of his bookshelves but he liked it. He removed his waistcoat and placed it on his chair. He then decided to take a quick bath. He puts on his nightgown and let his damp ashy blonde hair down on his shoulders. He sat on his bed, lost in thought, thinking about Lafayette. _He was a kind man, perhaps the kindest one I have ever met since I've moved here. He also treated me equally despite the fact he's a noble while I'm a servant. I hope to meet him again..._ Alfred laid on his bed and slept with his mind in peace. 

Lafayette went home to his mansion with his servants welcoming him home. He went to the dining room to eat his dinner, which the servants prepared for him. He sat down, alone as usual, but felt happier than usual. The servants noticed him being distracted with the thoughts in his head and left him alone for him to think. _That Alfred man, he reminds me when I first went to America without knowing English. I don't know much about him, but I know this is a friendship that will last long_. After a long time of thinking and realizing, he was playing with his food rather than eating, and so he went up the stairs to go to his bedroom. He had some letters to write and it ended up with him being drowsy, he noticed that his writing was hardly understandable. He didn't remember how he slept but it's been too long since he has had a good night's sleep.


	3. Musical Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Lafayette meet at the same bench where their first encounter happened. Lafayette offers Alfred a tour around town when suddenly, an energetic man insists that Lafayette plays the town piano. Will Lafayette decline, or will he accept and prove his musical talent?

Alfred changed his clothes enthusiastically, hoping to meet Lafayette at the same bench. He may have put on his boots a bit too fast causing him to almost trip, but that didn't matter to him, at least he'll be able to see his friend again after his duties. Most of the day was boring, just sweeping with George, his acquaintance, and getting ordered around by nobles. It made him even more excited to see Lafayette again. It was already afternoon, and he was finally done with most of his chores, so he went out and headed straight to the bench where Lafayette treated his wounds. He waited and waited...and waited, until he was close to giving up. He yawned and decided to go home, but then someone tapped his back. He turned around and exclaimed, "Marquis de Lafayette!". "Sorry I'm late, how long were you waiting here?". "It's fine, and it does not matter. All that matters is you're here", Alfred said with a subtle smile on his face. "Alright, do you want me to show you around town?", Lafayette asked him, and Alfred nodded. 

There they were, going around town with Alfred struggling to keep up with Lafayette because of their height difference. The town was really boisterous and Alfred had to avoid being hit more than twice but he kept close to Lafayette. They went to a bakery and Lafayette paid for the pastries which made Alfred embarrassed because of his status. Lafayette insisted on paying because he was his friend, and Alfred was able to taste the sweetest chocolate he had. Alfred followed Lafayette, but then Lafayette suddenly stopped, causing Alfred to bump his head on Lafayette's back. A man who looked like he was in his 50s jumped in front of Lafayette and said, "You, the young man! Would you like to play a song or two?".The man pointed at the piano and Lafayette refused, "Apologies sir, but we must be on our way". The man frowned but kept going, "Young man, you must learn how to live a little! This must be your first and last chance to show your talent on the street!".

Lafayette refused again, but the man kept on insisting. Alfred thought it might be because Lafayette's shy, so he tapped on Lafayette's back, making Lafayette look at him. "If you play the piano, I can sing beside you! Though I am a bit, how you say it? I'm a bit embarrassed, because I haven't sung for a long time". Alfred still struggled with French but he can see Lafayette getting the confidence to play the piano in public. Lafayette turned around to face the other man and said, "I'll play the piano". "Wise choice young man! Sit over there!". The man pointed at the stool placed in front of the piano. Lafayette sat on the stool with Alfred behind him,and Lafayette was thinking of what to play. Lafayette then made a note on the piano and started playing.

This tune...it sounded familiar for Alfred. He lets the tune get to his head and sang a song that his mother used to sing to him, which perfectly accompanied the music.

Mein Schatz, es ist Zeit zu schlafen  
Lass die Welt der Träume in dir aufsteigen  
Es ist Zeit, die Schafe zu zählen  
Es ist Zeit zum Entspannen und Atmen

Alfred's voice matched the tune of the piano. It mixed perfectly and it attracted a crowd. There was a loud baby that was crying and the mother desperately tried to calm it down, but the moment the baby heard Alfred's voice, it immediately calmed down and it fell asleep in their mother's arms. Alfred's lullaby ended and Lafayette ended on a low note. "How do you know that song?", asked Alfred. "Well, I'm fond of lullabies, and this one was particularly interesting. Plus, the lyrics were written in German, so I thought it'd be perfect for you.", Lafayette says with a small smile on his face. Some of the people in the crowd applauded while the others felt drowsy from the lullaby. "You're a great singer, you were able to calm the babies down with your song", Lafayette said to him. Alfred smiled, "That's because the person playing on the piano was amazing". The sun was setting and Alfred and Lafayette eventually had to part ways, with the day ending on a good note. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German lullaby was made by me! I couldn't find any other good lullabies to use, so I improvised.   
> Thank you to my friend Deploy for helping with this fanfic! She points out any grammatical and punctuation of mine, so a round of applause for her :D  
> She also helps me with the conception and we work together for the finalization.


	4. Comfort Near Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fruitful journey for Alfred and Lafayette's friendship. Once again, Alfred encounters the noblewoman, the person who Alfred has angered for unknown reasons. The noblewoman orders her henchmen to bruise Alfred for humiliating her, leaving Alfred in an immense amount of pain. Alfred headed to the bench, where luckily, Lafayette spots him. Lafayette worries about Alfred due to his injuries and brings him back to his own place. Alfred cozies up to the place and unknowingly heads towards Lafayette's room. Lafayette has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gay Panic happens

It's been 3 weeks since their first meeting, they talk to each other every day, and it always made both of them look forward for the next day. Alfred was walking down the street when he saw the noblewoman he has angered before. The noblewoman saw him and had vexation filled in her eyes, as if she wanted to kill him. She walked up to him and started yelling, "Don't think I don't remember you, you useless scrub! Just because that man Marquis de Lafayette was able to save you that time, doesn't mean you should think highly of yourself!". This time, Alfred was able to understand her, thanks to Lafayette. She kept going on and on about how inferior he was to her. Alfred couldn't stand her anymore and cuts her off, "Miss, if I somehow offended you before, I apologize. I did not understand that much French at that time, I tried my best to understand you". "Your apology does not change the fact that you humiliated me! I don't care if you didn't understand French! You should have learned it a long time ago if you decided to move here!" The noblewoman wouldn't stop.

The noblewoman was wasting her time and he cuts her off again, "Miss, I apologize again,but I must go.", said Alfred. It angered the noblewoman even more, but luckily she stopped. "Men!" The noblewoman shouts, and Alfred is cornered by the terrifying men he has seen before, "You know what to do". Alfred could not fight all of them at once, and it was a...harrowing process. He was punched in the face and he fell to the ground. Another man used this moment to kick him in the stomach. Before they went away, the noblewoman trips him when he got up, causing him to hit his right knee on a huge, sharp rock. The noblewoman and the terrifying men stomp away as Alfred curses under his breath in German. Alfred's clothes were disheveled and it was clear he got hurt, shown by his bruises. 

Alfred got up and stumbles a bit, but he was able to keep his balance. He decided to walk it off and didn't think much about his injury. "Alfred, you're hurt!" George pointed it out. "I'm alright, at least my arm isn't broken." Alfred was able to speak but George was still worried about him. "Are you sure?" George asked as Alfred gives him a tired look, "I'm having a headache and the pain in my knee is unbearable, I just want to go through my day." "Look, Alfred, you don't have to force yourself to work", George got cut off by Alfred, "I'm fine! I...don't want to talk about it." "Okay then, but don't go crying to me when the pain gets worse." George tried to lighten up the mood.

George was right, the pain did get worse but he wasn't going to start crying to him. Alfred hobbled his way through to get to the bench where he and Lafayette were supposed to meet. "Alfred..." Lafayette spotted him and ran to him when he saw Alfred stumble. He caught Alfred in his arms and felt Alfred's whole body go weak. Lafayette puts Alfred's arm around his shoulder and Lafayette used his own left arm to wrap it around Alfred's waist to support him. They were able to reach the bench and Lafayette gently placed Alfred on the bench. "What happened?" Lafayette asked, and Alfred was having a hard time thinking. "I...I got beaten up by that noblewoman and her henchmen, I somehow angered them before." Alfred lets his head cool down. Without a thought, Lafayette immediately kneeled and slowly rolled up the hem of Alfred's breeches. He got his handkerchief and tied it around Alfred's wound. He gently smoothes out the handkerchief to make sure it's tied safely. Alfred couldn't do anything because he felt weak, all he could do was stare at Lafayette.

It was quiet, and Alfred tried to sit up but he winced from the pain. Lafayette sighed, "How do you keep getting hurt?". "Can you go home?" Lafayette asked but was answered by silence because Alfred couldn't even bother to talk. Alfred was completely limp and just kept wincing from the pain. Lafayette was worried and he decided to take him to his mansion. Lafayette lifted him, and Lafayette supported Alfred's back and legs in front of his own body. Alfred was taken aback by Lafayette's kindness. Lafayette started walking and Alfred was able to let out his voice, "Where are we going?" Lafayette answers, "We're going to my home, you don't seem to be able to take care of yourself at this state" He wasn't wrong. Alfred didn't try to resist, he was tired and he just went with it.

They reached Lafayette's home, and Lafayette's servants surrounded them. Alfred scanned the place and it was the most luxurious thing he has ever seen. The walls were white, with gold-like flower designs, and there were paintings of men and women who he couldn't see clearly were almost everywhere. There was a chandelier hanging on top of them and a gigantic staircase awaited them. He could understand their conversation despite the fact he was about to doze off. Lafayette slowly put him down and the servants started leading him to the bathroom. He can bathe by himself even with the injury but it did take him longer than usual to finish because of the wounds. The servants brought him a towel and a nightgown, and he thanked them. He asked one of the servants where Lafayette's room was and the servant led him to the room. He knocked on the door and the door was opened by Lafayette.

Alfred felt his eyes giving up on him and he passed out as he was extremely tired. Lafayette caught him and wasn't sure what to do with him now. He placed him on his bed and made sure he was in a comfortable position. It felt weird sleeping on his bed with another person, but since it was Alfred, it was alright for him. It was time for Lafayette to sleep, he laid down beside Alfred. Alfred started shivering and Lafayette wrapped a blanket around him. Alfred's front was faced in front of him, and Lafayette looked at him for a while before tucking Alfred's hair behind his ear. Then Lafayette suddenly got up and he placed his hand on his chest. _Oh no..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lafayette uses his handkerchief for Alfred's wound is a reference from the deleted Laf/Alfred fanfic I made.


	5. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wakes up to Lafayette and him embracing. He was surprised but accepted it knowing that Lafayette was beside him. Alfred unintentionally catches a glimpse of Lafayette shirtless, which fills his mind with panic. Lafayette notices that Alfred is awake, and offers that he rest a bit. Lafayette brings him a meal for Alfred to eat in place of his absence due to his work. All that Alfred could think of is Lafayette, which brings him in denial and in confusion. Will Alfred realize something or anything at all? What will happen to Alfred and Lafayette's relationship?

Alfred wakes up and sees that it was still dark outside. He felt arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel a gentle breath behind him. He slightly turns his neck around to see Lafayette's face so close to him. Alfred laughs to himself a bit because he has never seen Lafayette so peaceful before. 'Ich habe das Glück, jemanden so gutaussehend und stark neben mir zu haben' Alfred thought. He has never experienced having a friend sleep beside him before, or anyone in general. It felt reassuring. Lafayette pulled him closer and now Alfred could hear his heartbeat. Lafayette was still asleep and Alfred lets sleep overcome him. They were embracing each other in bed with both of them not realizing it.

Lafayette woke up and the sun hits directly on his face. He looks down to see Alfred close to his chest. Alfred snores like a boar, but it didn't bother him. He instinctively kissed the top of Alfred's head and he immediately got up and started speedwalking to the bathroom to take a bath after he realized what he did. He returned back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked into his closet. Alfred woke up again and opened his eyes to something unexpected. Lafayette was already wearing his breeches, that was a relief, but oh my...Alfred realized he was staring at Lafayette's muscles for way too long and it made him flustered. Lafayette looked at him and Alfred quickly pretended to sleep. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_ were the only words flooding Alfred's mind right now. Alfred looked at him again to see him fully clothed, Finally...

"Oh, you're awake", Lafayette noticed him. Alfred sat up and Lafayette sat beside him on the bed. Lafayette took Alfred's temperature by placing his hand on Alfred's forehead. "You're warm", Lafayette said, and Alfred tried to get up when Lafayette grabbed his hand. "You have a fever...you should rest for a while", Lafayette insisted. "Are you sure? I feel like I'm bothering you", Alfred mumbled. He was still tired after yesterday. "I'm sure, you won't bother me at all", Lafayette reassured him with a smile. Alfred smiled back but a sharp pain suddenly came in, he winced and Lafayette gently laid him down. "Stay here, I'll bring you food", Lafayette got up and left Alfred alone in his room. Lafayette...he's a really interesting man, I'm sure people would fall in love with him, Alfred thought about the last part of that statement. Lafayette came back with the food. "Here, eat well. I have to perform my duties". Lafayette went out and Alfred waved him goodbye, and then he started eating.

_Hmm, I wonder how many people have fallen in love with Lafayette...I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with Lafayette? He's kind, he's wealthy, he takes care of you, and he can even play the piano! Plus, he's handsome with his stern expression and everything_ , Alfred stopped his thoughts. He then has a realization that almost made him spit out his water. _Am I in love with Lafayette? The Marquis de Lafayette? That man? No way, there's no way. I'm just appreciating him, as a friend. Well, he is attractive and I can't deny that, but these compliments are out of respect_. Alfred was still unsatisfied with his own answer. His heart raised the moment Lafayette crossed his mind again, and that was what assured his mind. _Oh God, I am in love with Lafayette_.

He finally finished his food and a servant came in to check on him. The servant got his empty plate and utensils, and Alfred got up to take a bath. The servants gave him clothes, and then he started roaming around Lafayette's room. He knows he shouldn't touch what he doesn't own but he is just looking around. Alfred kept looking around Lafayette's room and stumbled upon an old portrait of Lafayette. It was a portrait of a young Lafayette, and Alfred laughed a bit at how awkward he looks. He kept roaming around until he got bored and he eventually tried to look around the whole mansion. He stumbled upon a garden, and Alfred enjoyed the fresh air. Alfred was enjoying his break, but Lafayette on the other hand...not so much. Alfred could only imagine the pile of tasks Lafayette has to take on.

He was in the hall in the Palace of Versailles. "Marquis de Lafayette, are you listening to me?" Marie snapped her fingers. Lafayette snapped out of it, "I apologize, Marie, I got distracted again". "Hmm, what's the matter? You kept getting distracted during the whole conversation. What are you thinking about?" Marie asked him. "It's nothing, it's frivolous, really", Lafayette told her but Marie was still suspicious. "You know...if it's about love" Marie joked around but she wasn't wrong. He kept thinking about Alfred and he awkwardly scratched his neck. Marie gasped, "Is it really love?". "It's...no one, that idea is silly. We should talk about something else".. Lafayette kept his cool, and Marie, despite being curious, continued to talk about other things.


	6. Drinking Can Change Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette, worn out after work, intends to head home knowing that Alfred is there waiting for him. While walking down the street, a man calls out to Lafayette. It's his friend, Victor! Victor insists on having a drink with Lafayette as they haven't hung out in quite some time. Lafayette declines but eventually gives in to the offer of 1 drink only. Victor teases him about Lafayette worrying about someone 'special', although that throws Lafayette off instead. Lafayette, hoping to clear his head, repeatedly drinks until he's no different than Victor, who's completely drunk. He comes home in the state he's in, with Alfred welcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Something special happens

Lafayette was about to go home, he was already thinking about Alfred, but then someone started shouting his name. "Lafayette! It's me!" The person got closer. Lafayette turned around and his eyes widened, "Victor!". "It's been so long!" Victor came in for a hug, but Lafayette awkwardly patted his back. "How have 'ya been man?" Victor had a cockney accent. "I see you're still as energetic as usual. I have been well", Lafayette answered him. They talked for a bit until Lafayette had to go. "Before you go, we should have a drink. I'll pay!" Victor was already leading him to the tavern, but Lafayette declined. "Come on, it's been a while unless a special someone is waiting for you..." Victor smirked. Alfred passed Lafayette's mind but he shook his head to get him away from his thoughts. "Fine, but only one drink". Lafayette replied and Victor quickly leads him to a nearby tavern.

The tavern was noisy and full of people. Victor lead him to a table and both of them sat down on the chairs. Victor ordered a beer for both of them, and then the beers were placed right in front of them. "Cheers!" Victor instantly drank the whole drink and Lafayette only looked at his beer. "Hmm, that's not the Lafayette I know. Drink up! It's not going to hurt 'ya!" Victor kept insisting on him to drink. Lafayette hesitated but drank the whole thing. "Woo! More beer barkeeper!" Victor went against what Lafayette said a while ago but Lafayette accepted the beer anyway. At first, it was just him drinking with his friend, Victor, but he kept thinking about Alfred and it was turning him frustrated. The more Alfred passed his mind, the more beers he ordered. Lafayette was close to being drunk but Victor, on the other hand, was clearly drunk. "Another beer barkeeper!" Lafayette drank the night away.

Alfred looked at the window, waiting for Lafayette to arrive home. He sighed and laid down on Lafayette's bed. He didn't sleep, knowing he was a heavy sleeper, and still waited for Lafayette. He was close to falling asleep until he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Lafayette outside. Alfred smiled and then he noticed Lafayette wasn't able to keep his balance. He softly pushed Alfred aside and stumbled into his room. Alfred then realized Lafayette was drunk which made him surprised. Lafayette didn't seem like the type to drink but there he was, so drunk to the point he almost tripped on his own leg. "Lafayette!" Alfred held Lafayette's shoulder so he wouldn't slip. "Oh, God..." Alfred sighed and lead Lafayette to his bed. Lafayette fell flat on the bed and his back faced Alfred. Alfred removed Lafayette's boots while he laid there, groaning and slightly kicking. Alfred laughed because he never knew that the man would ever be this drunk.

Lafayette was a mess. His clothes were a bit unkempt and he threw his wig to the floor. Alfred laughed again and laid there beside Lafayette. Lafayette sat up causing Alfred to follow him. Lafayette tugged on Alfred's nightgown and Alfred asked, "What's wrong?". Lafayette got closer and he held Alfred's cheek. Lafayette got even closer and he kissed Alfred on the lips. Alfred was shocked and he didn't know what to do. The kiss became more intimate and Lafayette pinned Alfred down. They both had their eyes close but Lafayette eventually pulled away. Lafayette snuggled closer to Alfred's neck and Alfred was still in a state of shock. All he could do was hug Lafayette back. He gave into sleep with so many thoughts in his head. _I have to ask about this to Lafayette tomorrow_ , is what he thought before dozing off.


	7. Unforeseen Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wakes up to find himself wrapped in Lafayette's arms. He still questions his feelings towards Lafayette, although he has no time for that now. He heads to work, where an acquaintance of his, George, asks for a favor. That favor is for Alfred to take over his chores during the afternoon, as George has an upcoming date. Once George has left, Alfred is alone to gather his thoughts. He asks questions to himself out loud, when a feminine voice is heard behind a pillar.

Alfred woke up in Lafayette's arms with one thought in his mind. He looked up to Lafayette and thought, 'Do I really like this man?'. Though he does want to have the time to answer that question, he still needs to get to work. He was finally able to escape Lafayette's arms and got up to look at Lafayette's bookshelves for a while. Lafayette woke up a bit later and his head ached. He didn't remember a single thing from last night, apart from the fact he went drinking with Victor. He looked around to see Alfred already dressed up for work. "You're awake! Here, drink some water". Alfred passed him a glass of water and Lafayette drank it slowly to ease the pain. "What happened last night?" Lafayette asked and it caused Alfred to get a little flustered but shook his head. "Nothing really, except the fact you threw your wig to the floor and almost tripped from your own leg". Alfred laughed and Lafayette got a bit embarrassed by his actions. Lafayette had to go up and get ready for the day. 

Both of them went out together since they weren't going to the same place. They were having a conversation and they eventually had to part their ways. Alfred was doing the usual, sweeping the floor with George. "Look who's here! The man who I told not to force himself to because he might get sick!" George called out to him. "Yeah yeah yeah, you were right". Alfred rolled his eyes. George passed him his broom and they started working. "Hey Alfred, can you do the rest of my work this afternoon?" George asked. "What! Why?" Alfred was confused and George awkwardly smiled at him. "Well you see, I have a date tonight and I really wanted to make it in time, in order to make it special..." George scratched his neck and earned a sigh from Alfred. "I just got back because I was sick, why now?" Alfred ranted. "Come on! Just this once I promise!" George was begging him already. "Are you sure?" Alfred gave him a look. "Yes! I'll do the same thing to you if you ever had a date!" George assured him but Alfred was still not on board with the plan.

After some time of debating, Alfred finally agreed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" George kept repeating. "I could explode right now!" George said earning a face of worry from Alfred. "Uh, please don't". Alfred got a hug from George. "Alright, now let's continue working" George started sweeping again. They both worked until it was finally turning into the afternoon. George waved goodbye, leaving Alfred alone. It gave some time for Alfred to think. He thought out loud, which is stupid but since he's alone, he can do whatever he wants. "Do I like Lafayette?" He asked himself. He kept talking to himself and even roamed around while sweeping. "I mean, would Lafayette even like me? Tons of women love him and I doubt he's looking for romance. What if he got married one day? Would he leave me?" He kept rambling on and on. He was never sure about his answers to all of his questions.

Alfred was finally done with his work and started kicking rocks around out of frustration. "Ugh! Alfred, you need to stop thinking about him!" Alfred stopped kicking the rocks when he heard a giggle from behind the pillar. "Who's there?" Alfred asked out of fear. He could be killed for liking men, he doesn't want anyone to know about it. "Hmm, I don't think you would like to know who I am..." It was a feminine voice. "Show yourself!" Alfred yelled and stepped back. The woman stepped out of the pillars but her face was hidden in the shadows. Alfred squinted to see who she was but he couldn't see her properly. The woman saw his struggle and stepped out of the shadows. "The queen!" Alfred was shocked and he didn't know what to do. "That's right", Marie smiled and Alfred immediately bowed. "I'm sorry! I was too loud!" Alfred kept apologizing until Marie cuts him off. "No need to worry, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you", Marie said causing Alfred to lift his head. "Help me? But why?" Alfred asked. "For the sake of love. It's a vivid thing, and it should always prosper if it's right", Marie replies.

Alfred was confused, what did she mean? "You like someone, right?" Marie asked him. Alfred nodded, and then Marie continued, "Then it is my duty to help the people after all". "But...I'm just a lowly servant. I'm sure there are other important matters" Alfred looked down again. "No worries. Though, there are far more important matters, it is considered nice to help a friend" Marie smiled. "A friend? Me?" Alfred was sure he was dreaming. "Yes, I hope you don't mind me talking about your love life", Marie said. That's when Alfred knew that he should go to therapy.


	8. A Helpful Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred surprisingly becomes friends with Marie. Marie figures out Alfred's love interest, which is Lafayette, and shares details about his personality. They laugh some details off and have a meaningful conversation. Marie finds out his name, which is Alfred, and now knows that he and Lafayette share mutual feelings, although they haven't realized it yet. Marie waves Alfred goodbye and sits back to enjoy young love.

They sat down on the bench with Alfred being nervous, as he was talking to the Queen for the first time. "Alright, now...who do you like?" Marie anticipated but Alfred was stammering in all of his words. "Well, uh, you see...I-" Alfred kept struggling and Marie held his hand. "Calm down, I am just a friend of yours who's listening to your problem. No one else is here but us", Marie reassured him. Alfred took a deep breath and said, "The person who I like is a man, a man of honor, a man who everyone looks up to...". Marie nodded and asked, "May I ask who this man is?". "Well, it's...Marquis de Lafayette". Alfred quickly responded and Marie thought for a while. "I'm friends with Lafayette and", Marie stopped and held her laugh, "He's a hard man to understand". "He sure is" Alfred chuckled. "I'm guessing you're one of the lucky people who got close to Lafayette", Marie said and Alfred nodded. "I can help you with him, I see him as an older brother of mine and I know some of his little gestures", Marie stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you like Lafayette?" Marie asked. Alfred smiled and began, "I like him because he was the first person who was nice to me after I moved here from Germany". Marie stopped him to ask, "Ah, so you're German then?", Alfred nodded and continued, "I like him because he taught me French, he took care of me when I was sick, and even carried me to his mansion because he was worried of me". Alfred stopped and laughed at the memory of when Lafayette was drunk. Marie had a tiny gasp and said, "He's often reclusive, so Alfred, you're lucky to be able to experience his true nature". Alfred smiled knowing he was lucky enough for Lafayette to do those things for him. "Now that you have told me, I can tell you more about Lafayette's personality" Marie beamed.

Marie says, "I might not be a huge help, but I'll give you facts about Lafayette which should help you understand him". "He's not the type of man to smile much, so he mostly has that stern expression on him, and there are times where people are lucky enough to witness his smile". Marie stopped and thought for a while. "He is quite an awkward man, and there are times when random women would give him gifts and he wouldn't know what to say", Marie said causing both of them to laugh. "Wow, I guess I don't really know Lafayette that much. To me, he comes off as a sincere and kind guy, as he's helped me so much, I'm pretty much indebted to him. Thank you, Your Majesty, you've been a great help". "No worries, after all, I'm intrigued as to what this relationship will bring to the both of you", Marie replies with a smile.

Alfred got up and Marie stopped him, "Also, call me Marie. We're friends after all". "Alright...Marie" Alfred smiled. "Since we're friends, I should know your name too" Marie laughed a bit. "Alfred, my name is Alfred". Alfred bowed and Marie's eyes widen. Alfred looked at Marie and thanked her again. "Alright, now you must go home. I hope you well with Lafayette!" Marie smiled at him and waved him farewell. Alfred waved back and started walking to Lafayette's mansion. Marie got up from the bench and cleaned up her violet dress. She went back to her room and sighed, "Who knew that the both of them would like each other? If I didn't ask his name, I would have never known he was Alfred". She leaned on the door and smiled to herself, "I wonder who will confess first".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me putting the "Alfred and Marie are friends" story when I did the same thing on my deleted fanfic


End file.
